What A RipOff, HP Style
by Athena H. Grace
Summary: It is more original than the title makes you think. Madison's little sister goes missing, just like the girls mom, come to find out the person Madison has been trying to be has been there the whole time! Comment! The T comes in later, first couple are K.


_**Chapter One  
>Thyme For Tea<strong>_

_Her bare feet slapped painfully against the pavement as she ran, Yet she couldn't stop. Her golden hair wiped at her face as she looked over her shoulders. No visible sign of her pursuers, but she knew they were there. Just waiting for her to show weakness. She wouldn't give in._

_She ran._

Madison awoke in a cold sweat. She felt like she had been running for hours, but knew it was just another dream. Sitting up, Madison felt the same over whelming feeling of danger. Her body began to shake uncontrollable until she reminded herself, again, that was just the dream.

She was at Alagrand's. Safe from anything her dream-self was going through. If she was in true danger, she would tell the headmaster. Until then, she would go into the common room and make herself her favorite cup of tea.

Kicking the last of her covers off, Madison rolled out of bed and grabbed an over sized sweater and pulled it on over her tank top. The floor was cold, but felt good on her sore feet.

"Madison?" Mary, Madison's least favorite person in the whole school, was sitting up in her bed across the dorm. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. Wanna join me?" Madison knew that Mary would find anyway to get her in trouble, so she had to be careful. If Mary knew that Madison was going into the common room to have a late snack, the goodie-two-shoes would find a way to give her detention.

"Bathroom?" Mary throw off the cover and got out of bed. She ran a hand through her perfect black hair before crossing her arms. "Miss Apple, this will be for seventeenth time you've gone to the bathroom at three-fifteen A.M. this month alone."

"Really? I didn't know you kept track of when I went to the bathroom!" Madison faked a flattered voice. "I'll have to start paying closer attention to your trips."

"What I mean _is_," Mary growled. "If you aren't back in ten minutes, I'm coming to find you."

"Well, it's a good thing you told me, That way if I want to put a curse on the sinks, I'll have to finish in five."

"Urg." Mary rolled her eyes and went back to bed.

"Night." Madison smiled, turning to leave the room again.

Madison paused at the bottom of the stairs. Looking around the common room carefully before stepping forward.

The common room was huge and round. Huge to hold most of the houses students at one time, round because it was made in a tower. There were two fireplaces, one on either side of the room. The right hand fireplace had a couch about ten feet back from it, the left hand one had a long table with chairs, also about ten feet back. In the center of the room were two couches facing each other with a table between them. Madison played hearts and Dummy-Rummy(as her friends and she called it,) there when ever they could.

Across the common room from the stairs was the door that lead from the inside out and the outside in. On the inside it looked like a regular all door, but on the outside it was solid orange with three black stripes going from one side to the other, with sliver sparrow wings. Signifying that the door lead to the Wind-Chaser's house. Along the walls were a few sofas, some beanie-bag chairs and another table with chairs.

Beside the door was a portrait of one of the schools founding sisters. Chloe, the youngest sister. It was Chloe who named the house Wind-Chaser's. Today Chloe was sporting the house colors in the form of an orange sweater with silver wings on the breast pocket, and black pants. She had short brown hair that she kept spiked up, and big, hazel eyes that sparked with excitement. Her face was slightly round, and fit perfectly atop her slight frame. She smiled when she saw Madison.

"There you are Maddie!" The portrait called. "Thought you had finally slept through one night."

"I wish." Madison crossed the room and grabbed an orange beanie-bag. "Mary caught me leaving the room."

"Ah, Miss Walker, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, she may be the house girl, but she isn't in charge of the house."

"She can get me in trouble with the Head-of-House, though."

"Mr. Riggs? Oh, his cute!" Chloe's eyes sparked again. "If I were two hundred years younger…"

"And alive." Madison add dryly.

"Touché."

"Bless you."

"I Like you, Madison, you remind me of…" Chloe broke off, her eyes widened for a split second before she bit her lips.

"What's wrong?" Madison looked around.

"Nothing… Why don't you make your tea and head back to bed. Don't want Professor hot-shot to have to take points, do you?"

"Really, Miss Chloe, I couldn't care less." But Madison got to her feet and pulled out her wand. She waved it three times and then tapped the palm of her hand. A small cup appeared and golden brown liquid seemed to fall from the sky.

"I hope the house-elves don't miss a cups worth." Chloe commented.

"They never have before." Madison reminded her before taking a small sip. "They always make it just right."

"I always hated tea. To much herbs. Not enough sugar."

"I never liked it until I met Professor Golid. He gave me a cup for Christmas a few years ago."

"He always enjoyed giving his best Charmers tea."

"Wonder why he gave it to me?"

"You have potential… Plus it helps you sleep."

"Right." Madison nodded. "Well, my ten minutes are up. Talk to you later, Chloe."

"Sweeter dream, Maddie."

"Thanks." Madison swallowed the rest of the tea and tapped the glass three times, sending it back to where it came, before heading back to bed.

Mary was sound asleep. So soundly, in fact, that she was snoring very loudly.

**_Author Note:  
>Although I wrote <em>this_ story, every one knows that I do not have any rights __to Harry Potter, but as any one who has read this knows, the only thing I've used so far is the idea. Alagrand's school is in the U.S./Canada area- where is undisclosed for the safety of the students in which go there (HeHe). _**

**_I will add a new chapter in about a month or so. If you like it, please say so else I may just give up on it since I couldn't get it published anywhere else. _**

**_Thank you for you time,_**

**_Athena Sabrina Grace.  
><em>**


End file.
